


On Ice - Mighty Ducks

by pcwtosh



Series: On ice [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Sam Steel and Troy Terry are two young Ducks looking to reach the stars.
Relationships: Troy Terry/Sam Steel
Series: On ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685077
Kudos: 10





	On Ice - Mighty Ducks

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**On Ice - Mighty Ducks**

The Anaheim Ducks jumped on to the ice for their morning skate. Dallas Eakins watched the team go through the plays warming up for a week of action, 3 games a week was a lot to prepare for. Troy Terry and Sam Steel gave it their all, to make it to the matchday team you had to impress, show the coaches you really want it and they did. The aim, to be on the ice in front of twenty thousand fans scoring goals and winning trophies, they were both trying to have their names up in lights.

The last two on the ice after the session ended Dallas called them over. "You two boys really impressed me today. There's still work to do but I'm happy with your progress." He beamed, the young skaters smiled at each other and bumped fists. "So the bad news is you're not going to the AHL this season because the good news is I'm fitting you in with the main squad instead." he continued, their smiles grew broader still. "Now go talk to the press and I'll see you both tomorrow." Dallas shook the hands of both players before heading off and the team's media manager came to interview the players.

The players both spoke with the team's journalist, "how does it feel to officially part of the main squad?" "It's a dream come true. I've dreamt of playing in the NHL since the first time I put on a pair of skates." "I hope to win the Stanley cup in Anaheim." All the answers they had been trained to give.

Troy returned to the locker room to find it empty, the rest of the team had already showered and headed home for the afternoon. The Denver-born centre stripped himself down to his boxers and wrapped himself in a towel. Giddy he switched the shower on, the water blasted down, steaming the room up around him. Placing his towel and boxers on a hook he stepped under the stream of water and eyes closed he exhaled loudly instantly beginning to feel cleaner.

The hot water cascaded down Troy’s toned body, eyes closed, the American allowed his thoughts to consume him. Lathering himself up Troy’s hands ran across his body, his skin turning to a velvet sheen as he explored his body. His hands slid down to his crotch and took hold of his cock, _[you’re alone now.]_ He thought to himself pulling his cut cock slowly.

Troy gripped his shaft firmly pulling his fingers along the thin skin, his cock hardening until he was at full mast. His left hand also explored his crotch wandering down alongside in order to cup his balls. He played with his balls as his fist began to speed up running along his pole, filthy images racing though his mind as the hot water indulged him in warmth.

Sam walked into the locker rooms after he had finished his interview, placing his stuff by his locker, he collected his towel and got himself ready to shower. He walked around to the showers where he could hear the water cascading from one cubicle, as he walked past he glanced to see who it was, _[what the fuck!]_ Troy continued to jerk himself oblivious to his audience. Sam’s eyes were transfixed on the image in front of him, Troy’s pecs were tightly toned and beautifully smooth with brown nipples, his trail led down to a hairy bush where he jerked his hard 7 inch cock.

“Shit...Dude...Fuck I thought I was alone…” Troy stammered, Sam’s eyes narrowed, “It’s fine dude.” He replied, turning to walk to another cubicle. Sam slowed and doubled back on himself, “what are you doing wanking in here bro?” He continued feigning a disgusted expression, “we shower here man, you telling me I’ve been walking around in your cum?” Sam glared, Troy struggled for a reply. Sam advanced on the American, who looked like he wanted to ground to swallow him up. “Right, well the way I see it's like this, I will keep my mouth shut if you open yours.” Sam smirked, “how do you mean?” Troy asked, eyes widening, Sam removed his towel and stepped into Troy’s cubicle, “on your knees bro.” Sam grinned.

Troy’s mind was at war, _[what do I do?!]_ “Come on Troy, fair’s fair. And it’s not fair if I have a secret on you.” Sam winked, Troy gulped sinking to his knees while Sam watched him triumphantly. Troy knelt face to face with Sam’s cut 6 inch semi pointing at him. Sam’s hand gently caressed the back of Troy’s head before encouraging the American towards him. As Sam’s cock approached, Troy’s mouth opened allowing Sam’s cock to rest on his tongue before closing his mouth around it, _[warm!!!]_ Sam’s cock pulsed.

Sam moved around under the stream of water as it cascaded down over the pair of them. Troy closed his eyes as the water ricocheted off Sam’s toned frame. Troy naturally began to slide along Sam’s hard shaft, the Canadian skater watched the handsome American blow him.

Sam's hands wandered along his skin, stroking himself sensually while his teammate sucked him. Troy's mind was clear, he focussed on nothing but his tongue sliding up and down Sam's hard cock. The Canadian moaned as the American polished his throbbing cock, his head pulsed in Troy’s mouth and the blonde skater received a taste of precum. Sam’s juice rolled along Troy’s tongue, the American decided he didn’t hate the taste. 

Troy's tongue became more adventurous, teasing Sam's cock as he did whatever he thought felt good. He could tell it was working as the Canadian's hands pressed the back of his head into his crotch. "Fuck yeah!" Sam breathed inaudibily through the rushing water as Troy worked his pole. Troy could feel his cock becoming a semi again, enjoying the sensation of Sam's cock stroking his tonsils, but he wasn't going to jerk off, he had a better idea.

The American swallowed Sam to the depths of his throat, the Canadian continuing to pull Troy’s face into his crotch. Sam’s balls rebounded off Troy’s chin as he slid inside the American’s warm mouth. Sam could feel his balls getting tighter as he gripped Troy’s hair pulling him down hard. The Canadian’s head stroked Troy’s tonsils as it pumped deep into his throat, glazing it with yet more precum.

Troy pulled off Sam’s cock, the Canadian looked down surprised as the American stood up and pushed him up against the tiles. Leaning close Troy breathed, “you have something on me, now I have something on you gay boy.” He grinned, “Now turn around and lets get even.” His grin widened, Sam’s eyes studied Troy’s expression before he allowed Troy’s hands to turn him around.

Troy picked up the shower gel and poured a little on his fingers, applying a little of the moisturising gel to Sam’s hole. Troy stood behind him placing his thick head at Sam’s entrance and pushed forward. Nervously, the Canadian pushed out slowly, instantly Troy’s cock began to stretch his ring wider until his head popped inside it. Sam groaned through gritted teeth as the American’s cut cock slid its way up inside him.

Sam could feel Troy’s thick monster pushing up inside him, he bit into the back of his hand as the American pressed him up against the wall of the shower and he felt Troy’s crotch squeezing him against the cold tiles. Troy wanted to punish Sam for perving on him, but more importantly he was horny as fuck. Rapidly he built up speed ramming himself to the hilt of his shaft, gripping Sam’s hips he speared inside the Canadian’s tight hole.

“Fucking take it.” Troy muttered, pulling his stick back and slamming it inside the Canadian’s hole. The American’s tight arse muscles tensed as they squeezed his hard cock inside his teammate. Sam jerked himself as Troy’s big cock plunged into him, fucking deep into his tightness. The dark-haired Canadian allowed the water to stream into his face as Troy bashed into his arse cheeks shaking them both vigorously.

“Fucking give it to me.” Sam begged, his hole swallowing Troy’s cock as the 6’1” American pulled Sam into his hairy crotch. The encouragement went straight to Troy’s nuts, he thudded even harder against Sam’s bare cheeks. The American began to grunt with each thrust, ruthlessly ploughing the tight hole in front of him, he was beginning to enjoy this way too much! 

Pushing his weight forward Troy pressed Sam against the warm shower tiles again whilst he battered his hole. Sam bit his lip as Troy pounded him against the smooth tiles, the American’s balls rocking fast into Sam. Troy’s hands took hold of Sam’s and raised them up above his head to increase his dominance. The Canadian centre could only accept the punishment as Troy’s head pressed against his sphincter. The tall American’s tight arse cheeks pulled his hips back, his head moving to within an inch of Sam’s ring before he smashed his length back into the Canadian.

Troy moved his head forward, so close he could breath into Sam’s ear. Without breaking his rhythm he whispered, “You like me fucking your tight arse Canadian boy?” Sam could only moan acceptance in response while the American’s thick shaft explored his insides, his tight hole squeezing tightly on the thin skin of Troy’s thick pole. Sam wanted to jerk himself off and cum so badly but the American held his arms above his head as he continued to pummel his fleshy arse cheeks.

Troy released Sam’s hands, dropping them to rest his hand on the Canadian’s head. Troy balled his hand into a fist pulling Sam’s head back dominantly with a handful of his dark hair. The Canadian moaned excitedly as the American’s thighs bashed into his hamstrings squeezing his cock deep into his teammate. Sam could feel the strength of his roots being tested as Troy pulled harder on his hair. The American’s left hand took hold of Sam’s hips to pull his arse into his cock. 

Troy pulled Sam back away from the wall again allowing the stream of water to hit his face again. Sam bent forward a little more exposing his hole which continued to suffer the pummelling from the ruthless American. Sam’s cock bobbed freely with every hard thrust of the American into his arse, the Canadian reached down and wrapped his fist around his hard cock jerking himself quickly. Troy was getting more and more violent on Sam’s arse and the Canadian’s balls were loving it. Sam pumped his fist faster savouring the feeling of the American’s thick cock plunging deep into him. 

“You like that?!” Troy sneered again into Sam’s ear as he pulled the Canadian’s hair back whilst ploughing into his arse even harder. Sam groaned in agreement, “yeah give me that D.” he breathed encouragingly. “I’m gonna fucking blow my load inside you!” Troy demanded, “yeah, shoot your hot load into my tight ass.” Sam whined, the American was all too happy to oblige. Troy’s hand released the Canadian’s hair and joined his other hand on Sam’s hips. 

In unison, Troy's hands pulled Sam's tight hole hard into his crotch, whilst his clenched arse forced his 7 inches deep up inside the Canadian. Sam jerked as hard as he could, the blonde’s thick cock slid inside his walls sending waves of satisfaction throughout his body, he felt on top of the world. Troy pulled Sam harder still, unable to contain his urges. He rammed hard into Sam repeatedly, his nuts swinging below him before he felt them jolt.

Relentlessly Troy buried his hard cock deep into Sam's belly, the American's balls unleashed themselves into Sam's hole. The final thrusts were vicious as he planted his rod deep in Sam to the hilt. Pressed against Sam's soft cheeks, Troy's cock exploded inside the Canadian's hole, his muscles tensing in ecstasy as his orgasm overcame him. Troy's swollen head fired streams of cum hard up inside the tight tunnel in front of him while the American moaned with the ultimate satisfaction.

Sam could feel the cum flooding his chute as behind him Troy began to slow down, the hard shots of cum felt like bullets firing into his hole. The sensation pushed Sam over the edge, as Troy slowed behind him, Sam's cock erupted firing his creamy seed across the shower tiles. Troy reacted to Sam's growling orgasm by pushing into him a little deeper edging Sam towards the shower wall. 6 to 7 shots of cream sprayed across the wall before Sam's climax came to an end and he huffed in delight.

Troy pulled back and his softening cock fell out of Sam's off, the Canadian gasped as his ring contracted, he turned smiling at Troy who smiled back. Sam went to lean on for a kiss, "woahhh, dude." Troy exclaimed weaving sideways. "Hey man, I'm not gay, sorry." Troy explained. "Yeah cool" Sam replied looking clearly embarrassed and somewhat heartbroken. 

_[Ahhh, fuck.]_ "Dude, I got a girlfriend. I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, I got caught up in the moment." Troy continued. "That's fine. I mean neither am, I don't think. But that felt good, very good!" Sam replied, Troy surveyed the Canadian's expression before breaking into a smile, "yeah it felt great." Troy conceded. A moment of silence passed between them before Troy gave in, he pulled Sam in and kissed his teammate forcefully before pushing him back under the stream of water. Troy moved to the next cubicle and switched it on standing underneath it. 

Beaming they cleaned themselves up before heading back to the changing room. Drying themselves off they got dressed and prepared for their journeys home. "You gonna be my bunkmate for road trips from now on then?" Troy began. Sam looked across at him grinning, "if you want me to?" He replied. "I would, just keep this to yourself ok?" Troy smiled. "Sure." Sam agreed and they shared a bro-handshake before grabbing their things and heading for the exit.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


End file.
